Empty Hearts
by White Rock Shooter19
Summary: Ella pensó que nunca sería feliz, hasta que lo conoció a él. Después de tanto sufrimiento... ¿Podría ella volver a confiar en una persona? "Te convertiremos en el rey de los piratas... Mi capitán" AVISO: Cambio de título. CAP 3 UP!
1. Prólogo: El pasado

Bien, acabamos de comenzar un nuevo fanfic, con más o menos el mismo OC que uso para Fairy Tail. Tiene el mismo nombre y eso, también el mismo carácter y la misma complexión física, pero hasta ahí llegamos.

Vale, no os distraigo, que ya suficientemente largo es este "Prólogo", que por cierto está dividido en 6 partes.

Será un KidxOC, e incluiré alguna pareja más, que por ahora no tengo muy definida.

Sobre el título no diré ni revelaré nada, dado que para saber lo que realmente significa hay que llegar hasta el final de este long-fic.

Sin más, espero que disfruten de…

**Empty Hearts. **

—Prólogo: El pasado. 

**Parte 1: El primer encuentro. **

Una joven de unos dieciséis años caminaba silenciosamente por las aceras de aquella isla del South Blue; no se había molestado en preguntar el nombre, no se había molestado en averiguar a dónde iba, tan sólo quería encontrar un lugar tan lejano como humanamente le fuera posible de aquel infierno.

Y lo había encontrado.

El viaje había sido largo y estaba cansada, pero aún así no se preocupó por encontrar una posada en la que hospedarse; no tenía ganas. No tenía ganas de establecer contacto humano aún, mucho ya la habían hecho sufrir para que pudiera acostumbrarse así como así a las charlas, a las discusiones, a las palabras…

Había pasado largos años sin pronunciar ni una sola, tan sólo sabía que cuando lo había intentado, ya no podía hacerlo.

Por lo menos ahora era capaz de hablar con normalidad de nuevo, o eso esperaba. Sólo había intercambiado dos palabras con el capitán del barco que la había traído hasta allí.

Cuando todo aquello sucedió no se molestó en pedir ayuda a la Marina, sabía que nadie respondería por ella. No habían hecho nada aquel día y tampoco lo iban a hacer ahora.

Desde niña siempre había soñado con convertirse en una marine de alto rango, ella quería ser tan poderosa como un Almirante, pero todos aquellos sueños se esfumaron de su cabeza hace tiempo ya; justo en el momento que ellos la habían abandonado a su suerte, habían ignorado sus gritos, sus súplicas y le habían dado la espalda, dejándola sola con la que seguramente sería su perdición.

Su única opción después de tanto tiempo y después de todo lo que había hecho, su única salida eran los piratas. Un joven capitán la había aceptado en su tripulación a cambio de una noche; no obtuvo lo que quería.

Con una sonrisita sádica recordó su cabeza rodando por el suelo y sus ojos desorbitados. No era la primera persona a la que asesinaba y tampoco sería la última, se dijo, para después continuar deambulando por aquel pueblo.

Unos gritos llamaron su atención, provenían de una callejuela cercana y la curiosidad le pudo. A pasos rápidos se dirigió al origen de aquel ruido y, de alguna manera no le sorprendió lo que vio allí.

Dos chicos, de su edad, pudo calcular ella, le estaban dando la paliza de su vida a un grupo de lo que parecían ser los típicos matones de pueblo.

Tampoco se asustó al ver la sangre derramada por las cuchillas del chico rubio, ni se amedrentó cuando el hombre de cabellera de fuego se giró hacia ella.

Pero antes de que pudiera replicar algo sobre su presencia allí otra cosa captó su atención. Al parecer ella no era la única curiosa que pasaba por allí.

Esquivó una espada que bien podría ser más pesada que ella misma y desenfundó la suya propia. Interpuso el metal entre su cuerpo y la filosa arma y dio unos cuantos mandobles. Estaba oxidada, comprendió ella, hacía tiempo que no luchaba de aquella forma, pero las buenas enseñanzas nunca se olvidan.

Haciendo apogeo de fuerzas giró sobre si misma esquivando un sablazo, se agachó y, aprovechando el impulso que la adrenalina le estaba dando coló su larga katana por entre los brazos del fornido hombre. Le atravesó la cabeza de arriba abajo, retiró su nodachi y la limpió con las ropas del muerto. Después de enfundarla dirigió su atención a los dos hombres que seguían allí, contemplándola.

— ¿Eres pirata?—Preguntó el chico de pelo rubio hasta los hombros. Sus facciones eran finas y agraciadas y su piel era de un color caramelo tostado. Tenía una cicatriz que recorría en horizontal la mitad derecha de su rostro, a la altura de la mitad de la nariz. Vestía con unos pantalones tejanos y una camisa azul lisa y de mangas largas.

—No, no soy pirata—. Contestó ella con desconfianza. No se fiaba de aquellos dos rufianes, pero se sentía extrañamente cómoda junto a ellos.

— ¿Entonces cómo mierda hiciste _eso_?—Inquirió el chico de pelo rojo como el fuego con molestia. Sus facciones eran salvajes y agresivas y estaban adornadas con una mueca de fastidio que ella supuso que nunca abandonaba su rostro. Sus ropas consistían en una musculosa rojo carmesí, unos pantalones militares negros con muchos bolsillos y unas deportivas negras y rojas. Llevaba los cordones desatados, advirtió ella con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Su silenció había conseguido exasperar al chico, prefirió no seguir tentando a la suerte, por lo que finalmente respondió.

—Sólo lo hice. No tengo nada que explicarte a ti—. Respondió ella con frialdad y visible burla en la voz. Entonces se percató de algo que le causó bastante gracia y que supo usar a su favor. Estaba aburrida y esos chicos prometían una diversión asegurada—. Solo estoy aquí por mera curiosidad nada más, enano.

Sí, lo había conseguido, el chico estaba cabreado.

—Jodida zorra, ¡te voy a moler a golpes!—Comenzó a correr hacia ella pero al paso y medio estaba de bruces contra el suelo—. ¿Pero qué mierda?

Ya está, se había percatado de que tenía los cordones atados entre sí.

—Solo un idiota se dejaría engañar tan fácil, enano~—Dijo con sorna y con evidentes ganas de provocarle para después comenzar a correr.

Saltó por encima de unas cajas hasta un tejado, consciente de que el rubio la seguía de cerca. Se maldijo mentalmente a sí misma, tantas eran sus ansias por una buena pelea que se había olvidado que no conocía la ciudad y lo más probable es que aquellos chicos la conocieran como la palma de su mano.

—Mierda…—con un suspiro exasperado saltó a un callejón y echó a correr nuevamente. Desenvainó su espada justo en el instante que el rubio caía sobre ella con sus cuchillas desenfundadas.

Aún estaba un poco torpe, por lo que supo que no ganaría en una pelea de espadas. Se concentró en escapar, consciente ahora de su error.

Evitó otro mandoble por parte del rubio y retrocedió, interponiendo su espada entre su cara y las cuchillas de él. Se agachó justo a tiempo, dado que el espacio donde había estado segundos antes era rasgado por el filo del hombre.

Giró una vez más sobre sí misma y lanzó una patada al aire, simplemente como señuelo, para después darse impulso y golpear su pecho con un potente puñetazo que dejó sin aire al rubio.

—_Shinkū burō*._

Una ráfaga de viento se arremolinó alrededor de los dos combatientes después del golpe. De la boca del chico brotaba mucha sangre, que expulsó en forma de tos cuando su oponente se separó de él. Con los ojos como platos alzó la cabeza para hablar, pero una presencia detrás de la morena se le adelantó.

—Eres una usuaria de frutas del diablo…—Dijo el de pelo de fuego, observándola con una mezcla de sorpresa e ira. Pero esto rápidamente cambió a una sonrisa sádica plasmada en sus oscuros labios—. Por fin tendremos una pelea interesante, Killer.

En los ojos ambarinos del pelirrojo brillaba la agitación y el deseo por una nueva batalla. Él adoptó una posición de batalla mientras dejaba una mano levemente adelantada. La de pelo negro sintió el aire vibrar a su alrededor y su cuerpo reaccionó poniéndose en tensión instantánea.

—_Maldita sea… Él también es un usuario._ —Pensó ella, sintiendo como su cinturón era atraído hacia su mano extendida. Tomando una rápida decisión y con un suspiro, ella lo miró a los ojos, profundamente y, después de eso, desapareció.

— ¿Dó-dónde se ha metido?—Tanto el chico de pelo rojo como Killer se veían sorprendidos. Tan sólo habían captado una ondulación en el aire antes de que ella desapareciera—. Maldita perra cobarde… Juro que como me la vuelva a encontrar la mato.

—Tranquilízate, Kid. Ella es fuerte, lo noté mientras peleaba con ella. Pero se movía de una manera extraña, como si pudiera superarme en el control de la espada pero hubiera perdido la práctica para hacerlo. Como si recordara movimientos poderosos y mortales pero simplemente no pudiera ejecutarlos con suficiencia.

—Qué chica más extraña—. Dijo Kid después de un largo y tenso silencio. Si lo que decía su amigo era cierto… Podrían estar en problemas.

Con un suspiro ayudó a Killer a levantarse y ambos caminaron rumbo al lugar donde vivían.

*oOo*

**Parte 2: Mi nueva vida. **

No muy lejos de allí, en una habitación de la primera posada que había encontrado, una chica joven examinaba las heridas resultantes de su combate con el rubio.

—Si a partir de ahora voy a vivir aquí… Tal vez debería hacer las paces con ellos. —Susurró más para sí misma que para nadie, mientras se acariciaba el cuello—. ¿No podría permitirme ser feliz una vez más?

Con un suspiró se levantó y caminó hasta el baño, dónde se despojó de sus sucias y destrozadas ropas y se metió en la ducha.

El agua relajaba su cuerpo, dándole suaves caricias a sus agarrotados y cansados músculos. Se recostó sobre la pared, pensativa, y así se quedó durante varios minutos. Después retomó la tarea del aseo y cinco minutos después estaba saliendo de la tina.

Se vistió con su pijama de asas y sólo entonces se permitió observar y detallar aquella marca que cubría su estómago. Sin poder evitarlo, cerró fuertemente sus manos contra aquella quemadura, horrorizada con su visión.

Sabía que aquello siempre estaría allí, nunca desaparecería. Pero, simplemente no quería aceptarlo.

*oOo*

Despertó con las primeras luces del amanecer, agitada. No había logrado dormir bien aquella noche, las pesadillas no la habían abandonado en aquel sueño.

Encogida sobre sí misma, ahogó un sollozo, después de haberlo perdido todo… ¿Qué le quedaba ahora?

_Nada. _

Abrazó con fuerza sus rodillas, intentando olvidar aquella tortura, aquel infierno viviente. Pero los sucesos estaban demasiados frescos y la herida era demasiado reciente como para sanar.

Con un largo suspiro secó una solitaria lágrima que caía por su mejilla, dejando tras de sí un camino salado y húmedo. Sorbió y rápidamente se levantó. Corrió las cortinas y dejó que los rayos de sol iluminaran la habitación.

Cogió su mochila y se dirigió al baño.

Allí se desvistió, doblo sus ropas y comenzó a vaciar la mochila. No tenía mucho, a decir verdad. Sólo unas cuantas mudas de ropa y un par de botas desgastadas.

Seleccionó rápidamente lo que se iba a poner y comenzó a vestirse. Escogió unos pantalones cortos hasta un poco más abajo del inicio del muslo, bastante sueltos y vaqueros. Por encima se colocó una camiseta básica blanca junto con una camisa de franela a cuadros rojos, de manga larga, que arremangó hasta el codo. Seguidamente se calzó las botas negras hasta media pantorrilla y peinó un poco su cabello.

Era negro como ala de cuervo, con leves destellos azulados, del color plomo. Caía en cascada hasta el fin de sus caderas completamente liso. El flequillo, largo, tapaba una parte de su ojo derecho, mientras que otra parte caía por el lateral izquierdo.

Sus facciones eran finas, aún no desarrolladas, acorde a su edad. Unos grandes y fríos ojos azules como el hielo, tan cristalinos y claros que asemejaban al gris se situaban como centro de su rostro, la atención de todas las miradas decaía allí. Y es que en el South Blue no era común ver a gente con los ojos tan claros y azules como los de ella.

Sus cejas eran finas y de un color oscuro, descansaban levemente fruncidas sobre su ceño. La nariz, fina y algo redondeada, todavía conservaba los vestigios de su adolescencia. Su cuerpo, medianamente desarrollado no destacaba por las curvas que poseía; no aún. Lo único que le gustaba de su cuerpo eran sus largas piernas que, si bien distaban de lo que podrían llegar a ser en un futuro, le parecían bonitas y sensuales. El arma ideal para usar en los momentos más complicados.

No contenta con la exposición de su cuello, rebuscó un poco más en su mochila y en un pequeño recoveco encontró una bufanda negra y larga. La enroscó alrededor del cuello y dejó que cayera por su espalda.

Observó sus muñecas y, con una mueca de resentimiento, se puso dos muñequeras negras forradas.

Se colocó su nodachi a la espalda, enganchada mediante una cadena fina de metal.

La espada era larga, lo suficiente como para que el filo fácilmente alcanzase sus tobillos y la empuñadura superase su cabeza. La vaina era completamente negra mate y algo brillante, tan sólo decorada con un dibujo tribal de un dragón plateado que la recorría desde la punta hasta casi la empuñadura. Justo allí, unos vendajes plateados estaban firmemente apretados y después de éstos comenzaba la guarda.

Peculiarmente, la guarda, de un metal noble era de color platinado y tenía una bonita y elegante disposición, en forma de aspas de estrella, pero únicamente el contorno. En el centro una circunferencia con pequeños picos rodeaba la espada y, finalmente se encontraba la empuñadura. De base platino y con típicos vendajes negros. Del final de ésta pendía una cadena con un colgante en forma de pájaro de fuego de plata y oro blanco.

Después de darse un último vistazo en el espejo, salió a paso rápido de la habitación, cerrando la puerta con llave antes de marcharse. Bajó las escaleras y recorrió un pasillo hasta llegar a la recepción. Allí entregó sus llaves y salió del edificio.

Luego de dar una vuelta por el pueblo y fijar posibles salidas en situaciones complicadas, memorizó la gran mayoría de callejuelas que se abrían entre las edificaciones.

Una vez hecho el recorrido de todo el pueblo, la morena se dispuso a buscar una tienda donde comprarse algo de ropa y algunos artículos femeninos que a la larga necesitaría.

Por suerte, rápidamente encontró una tienda de ropa de mujer. No se tardó mucho en escoger la ropa. Compró un par de vaqueros, unos rotos y otros negros; escogió también algunos pantalones cortos de colores oscuros, bastantes camisetas con diferentes estampados, varios juegos de ropa interior y, finalmente, escogió algunas camisas de franela de diferentes colores.

Cuando se dirigió a la caja para pagar sus compras, recordó que otro par de zapatos no le vendrían mal, por lo que dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la zona de zapatería. Escogió unas botas marrones hasta la rodilla de tacón cuadrado, con algunas correas como adorno en el fin de éstas y unas sandalias de estilo romano también negras.

Una vez que lo hubo pagado todo, cruzó la plaza y entró en la perfumería. Allí compró todo lo que creyó que necesitaría en su estadía en aquel pueblo: champú, acondicionador, gel de baño, algún perfume y demás cosas de cuidado personal.

Cargando todas las bolsas regresó a la posada, pidió la llave y dejó todas sus cosas en la habitación. Sólo entonces se dio cuenta del hambre que tenía. Bajó a la pequeña cafetería que tenía aquella posada y pidió algo de desayunar.

Unos minutos después, la recepcionista regresaba con su café y unas tostadas.

Desayunó lentamente, tampoco tenía prisa. Después de darle el último sorbo a su café y terminarse las tostadas volvió a salir del edificio, dispuesta a encontrar a los chicos del día anterior y poder aclarar las cosas.

Para su mala suerte, los marines acababan de llegar a aquella isla y ella no tenía ganas de enfrentarse a ellos o escapar durante todo el santo día, por lo que tuvo que esconderse en un callejón cercano, oculta ante todas las miradas ajenas.

—Así que buscada por la marina, ¿eh?—Habló una voz a su espalda, consiguiendo ponerle la piel de gallina. Volteó rápidamente hasta el origen de aquella voz y se topó de bruces contra los dos chicos del día anterior. En parte estaba feliz por haberlos encontrado, pero por otro lado no quería arriesgarse a empezar otra pelea y que los marines estuvieran tan cerca.

—"_Shinkū josei"* _Raven. La que mató a un Tenryuubito. —Dijo esta vez el de cabello de fuego. Mostrándole un cartel de "Se Busca". Los ojos de ella se ampliaron al observar la suma de dinero que se extendía bajo su nombre y su apodo.

—Treinta millones de berries…—Iba a seguir hablando, pero un ruido alertó a los chicos. Ella también alzó la cabeza, consciente de que los habían descubierto—. No os mováis.

— ¿Qué? Tú a mí no me das órdenes, niñata—. Dijo indignado el de pelo de fuego. Pero no pudo decir nada más, dado que un fino brazo rodeó su cintura, igual que la del rubio y, ante la mirada atónita del marine que acababa de entrar en el callejón, desaparecieron.

*oOo*

**Parte 3: Los nuevos amigos.**

Lo primero que sintió Kid fue como si algo se rompiese tras su espalda, desorientándolo por completo. Lo siguiente que supo fue que se estaba ahogando, como si hubiera caído al agua y, después de aquello, fue una sensación de caída libre a tremenda velocidad, hasta que se dio cuenta de que yacía en el suelo de alguna parte, junto con su amigo Killer, el cual estaba igual de confundido que él.

La morena sin embargo, estaba de pie, observando los alrededores y con una mueca de cansancio se dejó caer delante de los dos hombres.

— ¿Qué…—a Kid le costaba hablar—, qué mierda hiciste?—Raven le dirigió una larga mirada y se demoró en contestar, como si le costara encontrar las palabras adecuadas para contestar a su pregunta.

—"_Aki supesu"* _—Contestó ella simplemente, para después continuar con su explicación—. Es una técnica que utilizo para desplazarme rápidamente o escapar de situaciones difíciles. Es como… un espacio entre realidades. Entras, sales y regresas a tu realidad.

— ¿Y qué pasa si te quedas atrapado en ese… "espacio"?—Inquirió convenientemente Killer.

—Que te desvaneces en la nada, supongo. Nunca lo he intentado y tampoco tengo muchas ganas de hacerlo. Hasta ahora siempre la utilizaba como técnica individual, no sabía que podía llevar a más personas conmigo—. Respondió ella, sintiéndose estúpida de repente. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido revelarles aquello?

— ¿Nunca… nunca habías llevado a nadie contigo?—Habló esta vez Kid, sorprendido y cada vez más enfadado—. ¿Y qué mierda hubiera pasado si nos quedábamos atrapados en cómo se llame ese lugar? ¡No somos unos putos conejillos de indias!

—Lo siento… Sólo quería salir de allí rápido—. Dijo la morena, algo arrepentida, pero no se dejó amedrentar por el tono amenazante del chico de pelo de fuego, sino que continuó hablando con la cabeza alta, cosa que alteró sobre manera a Kid—. Además, a vosotros también os saqué de un aprieto. Estoy segura que la gente del pueblo les hubieran pedido a los marines que os capturaran. Matar gente no está bien visto hoy en día—. Concluyó ella, con una sonrisa divertida. Killer la escudriñó durante algunos momentos, antes de empezar a hablar.

—Así que asesinaste a un Tenryuubito y además liberaste algunos esclavos, ¿me equivoco?—Preguntó él, sintiendo como ella se tensaba ante la repentina pregunta—. ¿Qué te llevó a hacerlo? Ayer mataste a una persona sin ni siquiera dignarte a mirarlo a la cara, ¿por qué rescatar a un puñado de esclavos?

Killer sintió un repentino escalofrío y, cuando Raven levantó la mirada, tanto Kid como él dieron un paso atrás, impresionados por la fuerza y el dolor de aquella mirada.

—Simplemente lo hice, el por qué de aquello no es de vuestra incumbencia—. Dijo ella, con una frialdad que hasta a ella misma le sorprendió. Después de eso sacudió la cabeza confundida y tanto ella como su mirada volvieron a la normalidad—. Lo siento… Tal vez os lo cuente algún día.

— ¿Algún día?, ¿es que esperas vernos de nuevo, mocosa?—Habló Kid, con soberbia y una sonrisa cínica.

—Um… ¿Sí? Sois interesantes—comentó ella, divertida—, se ve que os la pasáis bien peleando. Yo también necesitaría algo de acción, también.

—Eres rara—. Dijo Kid, escrutándola con la mirada, extrañado—. A toda chica con la que nos topamos le damos miedo.

—No me metas en el saco…—Respondió ella, esperando a que él le dijera su nombre.

—Kid, Eustass Kid. Él—habló señalando con la cabeza al rubio—es Killer.

—Encantada de conoceros, entonces. Soy Raven, Raven Blackdragon.

*oOo*

**Parte 4: Pasa el tiempo… y todo se desmorona. **

Desde aquel día, un nuevo grupo de amigos había dado inicio a la que sería, la mayor aventura de sus vidas. Entrenaban, peleaban, reían, jugaban…

Una nueva vida había comenzado para Raven, encontrarse con aquellos chicos había sido como volver a nacer y, finalmente y después de muchos años de dolor y sufrimiento, había logrado ser feliz.

Hasta que cuatro años después, todo se viniera abajo.

Raven se había convertido en una mujer bella y elegante, a la vez que salvaje y mortal. Su pelo ahora lucía algo más corto, hasta la mitad de su espalda y tenía mucho más volumen. Ya no era tan liso, sino que finas ondas recorrían sus finas y cuidadas hebras negras azabache.

Su rostro había perdido todo rastro de la adolescencia, y ahora se alzaba fino, delicado, agudo. Su nariz, recta y fina adornaba su rostro, acompañado por sus carnosos labios rojos, que siempre lucían una sonrisa burlona. Su piel, de un color marfil que contrastaba con la oscuridad de su cabello, no hacía más que lucir los zafiros de ella, que se habían oscurecido con el tiempo; dejando de lado el gris y tornándose azul oscuro.

Su cuerpo, curvilíneo, era la perdición de muchos hombres. Su cuerpo, atlético y musculosa, lucía con elegancia las exuberantes curvas con las que había sido dotado. Un generoso pecho, un vientre plano, una cintura de avispa y unas piernas largas y torneadas.

Atrás habían quedado las redondeces infantiles, ahora todo lo que ella lucía eran curvas interminables. Atrás habían quedado las camisas de franela y los vaqueros largos. Ahora, ceñidas camisetas de tirantes y cortísimos pantalones eran su atuendo habitual.

Aunque siempre iba por etapas, claro. Raven ahora solía vestir con holgadas camisetas de un hombro caído. Los shorts seguían ahí, claro está.

Hoy exactamente podía verse a Raven salir del apartamento que se había alquilado con una camiseta gris de un hombro caído algo holgada y unos pantalones cortos vaqueros con los bordes rotos. Calzaba unos tacones altos negros y su bufanda también negra seguía allí. Hiciera frío o calor, fuera verano o invierno, la bufanda y las muñequeras nunca desaparecían.

Portaba también su nodachi, debidamente colocada sobre su espalda, enganchada con una cadena de apliques negros. Ahora ya no se le hacía tan difícil llevarla, era más bien como una extensión de su cuerpo. Nunca salía de casa sin ella.

Había recuperado la agilidad perdida y sus reflejos habían mejorado notablemente, era mucho más rápida y fuerte, como podía observarse por sus trabajados abdominales y sus bastante desarrollados bíceps.

Su control de vacío era ahora casi completo, ahora podía volatilizar cosas o personas tan solo haciendo el empuje necesario. También había trabajado en el Haki, secretamente, claro está.

No _quería_ tener que darles explicaciones a sus amigos.

Ellos hace tiempo ya que habían dejado de preguntarle a cerca de sus extrañas costumbres como lo eran llevar siempre la bufanda o las muñequeras, o nunca enseñar el estómago.

Eran cosas que por mucho que preguntaran nunca recibían respuesta. Y como no decir que nunca la habían visto en bañador siquiera, ella nunca se lo había permitido.

Ambos sabían que su amiga les ocultaba algo, pero nunca encontraban respuesta a sus constantes dudas acerca del comportamiento de Raven.

Y hablando de la reina de Roma, la morena se dirigía, como todas la mañanas a un claro del bosque para reunirse con sus amigos.

Muchas miradas volteaban hacía ella al verla pasar, pero no todas eran masculinas. Unos irritados ojos rojos como la sangre la seguían a donde quiera que fuese, siempre estaban ahí. Sobre todo cuando ella se encontraba en compañía de cierto hombre de pelo de fuego.

Aquello causaba la risa en Raven, dado que siempre tenían compañías no deseadas.

Desde hacía algún tiempo que su amigo pelirrojo tenía una admiradora secreta que no paraba de acosarlo a él y a ella, por celos.

Estos la divertía sobre manera, siempre provocando "roces" entre ellos dos para luego caerse al suelo de la risa.

No por nada Kid era bastante famoso por el pueblo, no por su poder, ni por las personas a las que había derrotado. Simplemente porque lo bueno que estaba, así, tal como se oye.

El enano que un tiempo atrás había sido su amigo ahora se había convertido en un apuesto muchacho de veintiún años alto y musculoso. Extremadamente atractivo, con rasgos afilados y salvajes. Sus ojos ámbar eran ahora más grandes y expresivos; sus labios, oscuros, ahora a cualquier mujer se le hacían apetecibles.

Pero Killer no se quedaba atrás, había dejado crecer su pelo rubio hasta el final de su espalda, rebelde. Sus rasgos, extremadamente masculinos eran adornados por una sonrisa autosuficiente. Aquello traía locas a las mujeres.

Cada vez que él, las miraba o simplemente les regalaba una sonrisa matadora todas caían sonrojadas al suelo, teniendo mil y una fantasías a cerca del rubio.

Ellos tampoco le hacían mucho caso, como mucho le concedían una noche a alguna que fuese bonita.

Raven no estaba de acuerdo con aquello, porque para ella, no debían darles falsas esperanzas a las mujeres. Aunque ella también hacía lo mismo, solo que con los hombres.

*oOo*

Llegando rápidamente al claro se encontró a Kid y a Killer entrenando cerca de la horilla. Raven se sentó en un montículo de piedras cerca de ellos para observarlos mientras esperaba y lo suficientemente lejos para no recibir ningún retroceso de algún ataque fallido.

Ellos se movían rápido, Killer daba fuertes y rápidas estocadas con sus cuchillas giratorias, mientras que Kid se valía de su impresionante fuerza física y de las habilidades de su Akuma no Mi. Una vez más tuvo que sostener su nodachi para que no fuera atraída por la fuerza magnética; pero no contó con que ese día llevaba puesto el cinturón con la hebilla hecha enteramente de metal.

Se maldijo mentalmente mientras era arrastrada hacia el campo de batalla, clavando los tacones en la arenisca mientras intentaba retener su espada en su sitio. Pero de un momento a otro Kid aumentó la potencia de sus ataques y ella se despegó del suelo para luego salir despedida hacia él.

— ¡Kid, idiota!—Gritó Raven, clavando su nodachi en el suelo, impidiendo así momentáneamente su avance precipitado hasta el de pelo rojo.

Ambos combatientes se giraron a observarla con una gotita en la cabeza, mientras Kid dejaba de ejercer su fuerza magnética y la morena caía pesadamente sobre el suelo.

—Esta me la pagas, cabrón—. Murmuró ella en voz baja pero lo suficientemente alto para que ambos la escucharan.

Rápidamente Raven se levantó de un movimiento, desenvainó su nodachi y echó a correr hacia él.

— ¡Eh! ¡Dame un descanso por lo menos!

Pero ella no se lo concedió, de un saltó estaba sobre él, preparada ya para un ataque frontal. Con un "Como quieras" por parte de él, la batalla comenzó. Killer se hizo a un lado, mientras que ambos amigos se enfrentaban.

Raven esquivaba los golpes de su amigo elegantemente mientras que él evitaba rápidamente el retroceso de los mandobles de ella.

Pronto la pelea subió de categoría y ambos comenzaron a usar sus Akuma no Mi.

Ella mandaba cortantes ráfagas de vacío que volatilizaban lo que tocaban y él ya estaba corriendo hacia Raven con la mano envuelta en diferentes armas cuando ocurrió.

Raven se distrajo un segundo, que fue fatal para ella. El puño de hierro de su amigo impactó de llevo contra su estómago, haciéndole toser sangre.

Kid estaba sorprendido, ¿cómo es que no lo había esquivado? El no había medido sus fuerzas y pensando que ella lo esquivaría con su gracia y agilidad características imprimió en el golpe toda su fuerza.

El resultado fue desastroso, la morena salió disparada hacia atrás, impactando con bastantes árboles en el proceso, hasta que finalmente quedó enroscada entre una maraña de ramas. Algunas se le habían clavado en la piel y una en concreto le había atravesado el hombro, de lado a lado.

Rápidamente Kid y Killer llegaron corriendo junto a ella, pero Raven ya se había puesto de pie. Arrancándose todas las ramas, lo peor fue quitarse la del hombro. Estaba segura de que le había atravesado la articulación, porque no podía moverlo.

Tenía todo el pelo enmarañado, con algunas hojitas. Algunos rasguños y bastantes moretones cubrían su cuerpo, sentía que su estómago le iba a explotar y todo le daba vueltas.

—Raven… ¿Estás bien?—Ella iba a responderle con un sarcasmo para después insultarle, pero no le salieron las palabras. Sentía un coágulo de sangre en la garganta, por lo que rápidamente tuvo que toser—. Lo siento… Pensaba que ibas a esquivarlo.

—Vete a la mierda Kid. Casi me matas, joder—. Dijo ella entre respiraciones agitadas. Sentía que iba a desmayarse en cualquier momento, pero intentó resistir unos momentos más para decirles:

—Ni se os ocurra curarme vosotros—. Habló, para después caer violentamente al suelo. Killer la atrapó antes de que su cabeza golpeara contra la dura superficie y se hiciera más daño del que ya tenía.

—Ni modo, tendremos que llevarla al hospital, joder. ¿Qué mierda crees que le pasó?—Ambos habían comenzado a caminar de nuevo hacia el pueblo, cargando a una Raven inconsciente en brazos.

—No tengo ni idea, un instante estaba luchando contra ti y al siguiente la vi volando hacia los árboles. Lo más probable es que se haya distraído, nada más—. Dijo él, acomodando a la mujer en sus brazos.

—Es Raven, Killer. Ella **no** se distrae—. Habló Kid, haciendo énfasis en el "no".

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? Se lo preguntas cuando despierte y listo—. Cortó rápidamente el rubio, aquella conversación no llevaba a ninguna parte.

Alcanzaron el pueblo en algunos minutos y después de eso pusieron rumbo al hospital. Por el camino las chicas suspiraban y los hombres los miraban desconfiados, debido al cuerpo inerte que reposaba en los brazos de Killer.

Una vez allí, no se sorprendieron por el pesado silencio que allí reinaba. En ese pueblo no ocurrían muchos accidentes y, si los había, ellos eran los causantes.

Una enfermera que se encontraba en la recepción abrió los ojos sorprendida ante la repentina aparición del grupito que más problemas le causaba al pueblo, pero sobre todo, por la morena que uno de ellos traía en brazos.

No preguntó, pues sabía que no se dignarían a contestarles.

—Por aquí—. Murmuró mientras comenzaba a caminar por un largo pasillo y después se detenía frente a una puerta semi abierta. Había algunas camas, todas vacías. La enfermera mandó depositar a la mujer en una de ellas mientras ordenaba a los dos chicos salir de la habitación—. Debo desvestirla para tratar sus heridas, así que a menos que alguno de los dos sea la pareja de esta joven debo pedirles que se marchen.

Ambos compartieron una mirada entre divertida y preocupada y a regañadientes abandonaron la habitación. Era verdad que querían saber que era lo que escondía ella bajo la bufanda y las muñequeras, era cierto que ambos querían conocer lo que Raven les ocultaba con tantas ganas, pero su curiosidad no sería sanada ahora, o al menos eso era lo que pensaban ellos.

*oOo*

Mientras tanto, dentro de la habitación la enfermera se encontraba desvistiendo a la muchacha, para tratar mejor sus heridas, cuando se paró en seco; justo cuando levantó su camiseta.

Horrorizada observó la gran marca que se extendía en su estómago, conocedora de lo que aquello significaba. Pero para confirmar su teoría tuvo que quitarle la bufanda y las muñequeras.

Lo que vio después fue tan horrible que no pudo evitar sentir náuseas al imaginar la situación que ella había tenido que vivir para portar semejantes cicatrices.

No le cabía duda, si no se equivocaba, aquella mujer había matado a un Tenryuubito y había liberado un puñado de esclavos. Todas las piezas comenzaron a encajar.

Ella no había recibido esa marca por pura casualidad, de alguna manera Raven había sido vendida a los Dragones Celestiales, para después ser marcada horriblemente en el estómago. Las cicatrices de su cuello y muñecas solo significaban una cosa: su collar y sus cadenas habían explotado, o ella misma las había hecho explotar.

Aún preguntándose cómo podría haber sobrevivido a tres explosiones simultáneas sobre su propio cuerpo comenzó a curarla.

Primero se encargó de la herida del hombro, que era lo que tenía peor pinta. Desinfectó la zona y con unas pinzas extrajo algunas astillas que habían quedado clavadas en la piel. Después de eso suturó y esterilizó la herida, para después vendarla primorosamente.

Luego se encargó del golpe del estómago, probablemente tendría una hemorragia interna. Dejaría eso para más tarde, luego de terminar con lo demás y avisar al doctor.

Continuó desinfectando, cerrando heridas y vendando hasta que la mayor parte del cuerpo de ella estaba cubierto con aquella tela blanca.

Sacándose los guantes y quitándose el sudor de la frente, la enfermera salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí, dispuesta a buscar al doctor.

—Aún no he terminado con ella, pero está fuera de peligro—Se mordió el labio antes de continuar, preguntándose si sería correcto hablarles sobre lo que había visto. Pero al fin y al cabo eran sus amigos, ¿no? Ya deberían de saberlo, se dijo— No sabía que su compañera había sido esclava.

Esto descolocó del todo a los dos hombres que yacían recostados contra la pared. El más alto de los dos, de pelo rojo y mirada ambarina se levantó como un resorte y estampó a la enfermera contra la pared.

—¿Qué mierda ha dicho?—Rugió él, consternado.

—No… ¿No lo sabían? Pensaba que era más que notorio por el estado de su cuerpo…—Iba a continuar, pero se calló al instante, sintiendo la horrorizada mirada de los dos hombres sobre ella—. Por favor, pasen.

Ambos entraron rápidamente en la habitación y se dirigieron al cuerpo que yacía en unas camas más alejadas de la puerta.

Efectivamente, la marca roja del Tenryuubito se encontraba grabada a fuego en su estómago. Su pecho y sus piernas, a la vez que el hombro y su frente estaban cubiertos por vendas. Su rostro tenía algunas tiritas y una venda se encontraba a mitad del antebrazo derecho, pero las cicatrices del cuello y de las muñecas fueron más que visibles.

La del cuello era definitivamente la peor, una gruesa línea roja irregular con los bordes carmín lo rodeaba. Las muñecas estaban igual solo que las cicatrices eran más pequeñas.

Kid la observó consternado, así que aquel era el secreto que ella les había ocultado durante cuatro años.

Entonces deseó no haberlo conocido nunca.

Era horrible imaginarse como había obtenido aquellas cicatrices, tan solo ni siquiera quería pensárselo. Observó a Killer, estaba tan horrorizado como él.

—Quédense aquí mientras busco al médico, por favor. Aún debemos curarle la hemorragia interna que tiene a la altura del estómago.

La enfermera salió pitando de la habitación, temerosa por el aura que tenían ellos dos.

—Así que este es el secreto que Raven nos ocultaba…—Susurró Killer, aún sorprendido, acercándose a ella y rozando con las yemas de los dedos la marca en forma de zarpa que yacía en su barriga.

—No quiero saberlo, Killer. No quiero.

—Esta es la razón por la que mató a un Tenryuubito. Me pregunto cómo logró sobrevivir a tres explosiones sobre ella misma—. Siguió reflexionando él, ignorando a su amigo pelirrojo.

De pronto la puerta se abrió y un hombre ataviado con una bata blanca acompañado por la misma enfermera de antes entró y rápidamente se dirigió al cuerpo que reposaba sobre la cama.

No se sorprendió por su estado, la enfermera se lo había explicado anteriormente.

Se lavó las manos primorosamente, al igual que la enfermera y colocó guantes de latex sobre sus manos, también depositó una mascarilla sobre sus labios.

—No creo que quieran ver esto, así que lo mejor será que se vayan.

Ambos asintieron, aturdidos y salieron como muertos de la habitación. Eran demasiadas cosas por asimilar en tan poco tiempo.

*oOo*

Al cabo de un rato se les volvió a permitir la entrada y ambos hombres observaron a la muchacha que yacía dormida ante ellos. Estaba pálida y podía adivinarse el sufrimiento en su rostro.

Ninguno de ellos imaginó que por un simple golpe pasaría todo aquello.

*oOo*

**Parte 5: Un mal sueño. **

_Tic. _

Caía, todo era oscuro, y lo único que sabía era que estaba cayendo. No podía sentir nada, pero a la vez lo sentía todo. Era como si un tumulto de sensaciones la recorriera de pies a cabeza para luego pasar a sentirse vacía y… _sola. _

_Tac. _

Por primera vez fue consciente de que aquel ruido le sonaba de algo, pero no conseguía ubicarlo. Algo en ella le decía que estaba completamente mal, que estaba en peligro.

_Tic. _

Entonces se dio cuenta. Se dio cuenta del collar explosivo que aprisionaba su cuello y supo del peligro inminente que corría. Con pánico comenzó a tirar del metal, que pegado a su piel hacía eco con los de las muñecas.

_Tic. _

Cada vez más rápido, si no hacía algo ya iba a morir en aquella explosión, lo sabía. Su cuerpo no lo soportaría de nuevo. Si mal no recordaba el siguiente sería el último…

_Tac._

Y todo voló por los aires.

*oOo*

**Parte 6: ¡Seamos piratas!**

Raven despertó gritando histérica, cogiendo su cuello como si acabara de perderlo, como si de aquello dependiera su vida.

Los chicos que tenían sus cabezas apoyadas a ambos lados de la cama de despertaron súbitamente por el repentino grito y la observaron, conmocionados.

—Raven…—Ella seguía respirando agitadamente, rodeando su cuello con las manos y repitiéndose a sí misma que todo estaba bien y que solo había sido un sueño.

Y fue entonces que se percató de que no estaba sola.

Los observó largamente, dándose cuenta de que ellos ya lo sabían. Lo más probables es que, o bien la hubieran visto, o la enfermera les hubiera dicho algo. Maldijo internamente, pues no podía descartar ninguna de las dos opciones.

Ambos estaban en silencio, como dejándole el espacio y el tiempo que ella necesitara para hablarles. Pero Kid no era caracterizado por su paciencia, por lo que rápidamente explotó.

—¿Por qué mierda no nos dijiste nada, Raven? Joder, ¿ya pasaron cuatro años de que nos conocemos y una enfermera es la que tiene que decirnos?—Kid estaba que echaba chispas, no podía entender cómo su amiga les había guardado un secreto tan horrible durante tanto tiempo.

Raven tuvo que ahogar un sollozo. Él tenía razón, se supone que eran los mejores amigos, que se lo confiaban todo… Y ella no había podido contarles nada de su pasado. Se sentía horrible, siempre diciéndose que la herida estaba demasiado fresca para sanar, sin pensar que… Ya podría haberlo hecho hace mucho tiempo.

—Yo… Lo siento mucho, de verdad. No quería que esto pasara así, yo…

—¿Qué no querías? ¡Por favor! Si esa tipa no nos decía nada tu tampoco ibas a hacerlo, ¡joder, Raven!—Rugió Kid, completamente fuera de sí. Y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, la morena tuvo miedo, terror del pelirrojo.

Al parecer Killer se dio cuenta de este detalle, porque posó una de sus manos en el hombro de su amigo, intentando tranquilizarlo. Pero él no se dejaba hacer su postura era cada vez más amenazante y empezaba a magnetizar el ambiente.

—Por qué… Sólo dime por qué…

Y esto consiguió derrumbarla, se echó al pecho de su amigo, llorando amargamente. Ahora que lo pensaba bien, ella no había llorado aquella vez, ni ninguna otra por el accidente del Tenryuubito.

Ahora se daba cuenta de cuánto lo necesitaba.

—Yo… No podía—dijo ella entre sollozos ahogados mientras se abrazaba más fuerte a su amigo—. Pensaba que todo cambiaría entre nosotros, que me veríais con asco, que me trataríais como un objeto, tal como lo hicieron ellos… Yo… yo tenía miedo, Kid.

Estas palabras sorprendieron a ambos hombres, ¿en serio su amiga pensaba eso de ellos? Kid la abrazó con fuerza y la estrechó entre sus brazos.

—Pues para tu información, idiota, ya lo sabemos y nada ha cambiado.

Ella abrió los ojos como platos y se separó de él bruscamente.

—Kid…—Lo miró a los ojos y supo que él no mentía. Se secó las lágrimas y les dedicó a sus amigos la más grande sonrisa que les había dado nunca—. A partir de ahora, no más secretos.

—Amén—. Sentenció Killer con una risita.

—¿Y no quieres ir tras el que te vendió?—Inquirió de pronto el pelirrojo, sorprendiéndola.

—Sí… ¿Pero cómo?—Ella estaba confundida, las ansias de venganza alimentadas por la ira y el odio bullían en su interior, pero nunca encontraba la manera de apaciguarlas del todo.

—Seamos piratas—. Aquello sorprendió a ambos—. Convertiros en mis nakamas.

Raven se lo pensó un poco, pero finalmente contestó:

—Te convertiremos en el rey de los piratas… Mi capitán—. Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja los tres chocaron las manos y compartieron unas risas. Ya nada volvería a separarlos, nunca.

Y así… verdaderamente comenzó la aventura de sus vidas.

*oOo*

**Glosario:**

—_Shinkū burō*: _Literalmente, "Golpe de Vacío". Es uno de los ataques más básicos de Raven. Lo utiliza para noquear rápidamente a enemigos débiles, o golpear con más fuerza de lo que haría normalmente. Puede utilizarlo con cualquier parte del cuerpo, pero normalmente lo hace con los puños.

—"_Aki supesu"*: _Literalmente, "Espacio Vacío". Una técnica avanzada. Lo utiliza para desplazarse rápidamente o escapar de un peligro. Consiste en abrir una brecha entre ambas realidades "la verdadera" y "la espiritual" o "la nada" y entrar, salir y, finalmente regresar a tu misma realidad. Hasta entonces nunca lo había usado con nadie, pero desde este momento podrá comenzar a trasladarla a ella misma, a gente o incluso objetos pesados.

—"_Shinkū josei"* : _Significa "La dama del vacío". Es el apodo que la dan los marines a Raven por el poder que utiliza y la Akuma no Mi que ella posee. Aún no estoy muy segura si es el que conservará a lo largo de todo el long-fic, porque no me gusta mucho como quedó. Se admiten sugerencias creativas x'DD

**Curiosidades. **

—Para imaginarme la nodachi de Raven, tuve que estar viendo a Law en una imagen con ella durante diez minutos.

—El mismo colgante en forma de pájaro de fuego de platino, por si alguien quiere saber, tiene la misma forma que el emblema de Jean Grey lleva en el pecho de su uniforme en cualquiera de sus formas "Fénix".

—Para situar más a Raven, imagínense a una Yugao (ANBU de Naruto), con el pelo negro y los ojos azules.

—En ningún momento incluí el nombre del pueblo, y no sé si tengo pensado hacerlo. Me da vagancia pensar en uno. ¿Ustedes que piensan?, ¿alguna sugerencia?

—La escena de "pelea" entre Raven y Kid se desarrolla con ella en tacones, fallo mío.

¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Amanecer de la aventura

**Empty Hearts. **

Capítulo 1: Amanecer de la aventura. 

Observó el tono rojizo del atardecer del que sería su último día en aquel pueblo. Se le antojaba nostálgico, dado que cuando llegó el cielo estaba pintado de los mismos colores.

Comenzaban a divisarse estrellas en lo alto, junto a una luna menguante todavía semitransparente en el cada vez más oscuro cielo. El viento soplaba suavemente, meciendo los árboles como con dulzura; acunándolos en su pecho.

Era el atardecer más hermoso que había visto, como si nada pudiera campársele.

Dejó que el viento revolviera sus largos cabellos negros en todas las direcciones. Lo llevaba suelto y aún estaba algo mojado, pues acababa de darse un largo baño. Todavía no asimilaba que sus amigos supieran que ella era una esclava, ni tampoco que a la mañana siguiente se harían a la mar en busca de un destino incierto.

Cerró sus ojos, azulinos como la fresca noche que se avecinaba, disfrutando del agradable roce que la brisa producía en su piel.

Llevaba una camiseta básica blanca de tirantes, con una sudadera que le había robado a Kid que evidentemente le quedaba grande y unos pantalones sueltos que se le antojaron cómodos para dormir.

Aquella noche era suya, tal como le habían prometido sus amigos. No la estorbarían, tampoco le preguntarían a la mañana siguiente. Podía haber ido a cualquier parte, podría haber estado con cualquier persona, pero había preferido la dulce compañía del viento en su rostro y su cómodo sitio sobre el tejado de su casa.

Aquel pueblo la había visto crecer y madurar, también caerse y tropezar, chocar contra la pared. Allí la habían querido, le habían dado un hogar, nunca le pidieron nada a cambio de aquella amabilidad.

Estaba algo triste por abandonarlo, pero la emoción de convertirse en pirata la recorría por dentro, impidiéndole preocuparse por el peligro que alguna vez correría. Y, si alguna vez le hubiera hecho caso a la razón, _nunca hubiera terminado tan mal_.

Desperezándose, se levantó para recorrer con la mirada la totalidad del que por tantos años había sido su hogar. Lo conocía como la palma de su mano, recordaba cada calle, cada recoveco, cada escondite…

A lo lejos, a su izquierda, pudo contemplar el bosque. Tal vez alguno de sus compañeros estuviera deambulando por allí. Y no era para menos, ella misma también estuvo tentada de recorrerlo una vez más.

Pero como dicen, las mejores despedidas son las que se hacen con una sonrisa y sin mirar atrás.

Porque ella no quería sentirse peor de lo que ya se sentía, en aquel bosque había vivido tantas cosas…

Fue allí donde se hizo amiga de Kid y Killer, donde entrenó y vivió tantas cosas con ellos... Día tras día, ella había acudido a aquel lugar y estaba algo triste por haberlo abandonado.

Aquel bosque, aquel pueblo, la habían hecho fuerte, le habían enseñado tantas cosas que no podría nombrarlas todas; y, sobre todo, la habían convertido en una luchadora, le habían hecho olvidar todas las malas experiencias, sustituyéndolas por nuevas y mejores.

Con una sonrisa y un último repaso al pueblo, saltó del techo y cayó sobre su balcón, algo torpe por las emociones que estaba sintiendo y que estaba segura que sentiría. La emoción la recorría de punta a punta, pero la nostalgia la carcomía por dentro.

Decidió entonces que de nada serviría lamentarse, dado que la decisión estaba ya tomada y no se echaría para atrás. Por mucho que aquel lugar hubiera hecho por ella, de una u otra manera solo Kid y Killer la ataban allí.

Ella le había prometido a su ahora capitán, que lo convertiría en el rey de los piratas, y ella era una mujer de palabra.

Demasiado emocionada para dormir, Raven comenzó a preparar su equipaje.

No tenía pensado llevar mucho, puesto que ya se compraría ropa en el viaje, pero ávida supo que algo tendría que llevar.

Colocó bastantes mudas de ropa interior, tres pares de jeans, varias camisetas y chaquetas, algunos zapatos y, finalmente un poco de maquillaje. Quién sabe si algún día le llegaría a hacer realmente falta.

Seleccionó lo que se pondría al día siguiente y, rápidamente encontrándose sin nada que hacer, decidió deambular un rato por los tejados del pueblo.

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó caminando de techo en techo, pero cuando quiso darse cuenta el sol ya había descendido y el viento soplaba más frío y con más fuerza. Con un estremecimiento se cerró hasta el cuello el cierre de la sudadera de Kid y se dispuso a volver a su casa cuando captó algo por la mirilla del ojo.

Unos orbes color zafiro la observaban con odio y resentimiento. Se dio una bofetada mental por no haberse dado cuenta antes de la compañía no deseada y volteó a encararla.

Era la admiradora no tan secreta de su amigo Kid, la que odiaba a Raven con cada fibra de su ser y la que no se molestaba en ocultarlo.

Era alta e increíblemente hermosa. Podría decir que muchísimo más que ella. Si a Raven la llamaban la Diosa Vacía a ella sin duda el apodo de Afrodita le vendría de perlas.

Su largo cabello rubio caía en dulces bucles hasta la mitad de sus pantorrillas, tan fino y suave que Raven pensó que podía fácilmente verse traslúcido, místico. La chica tenía un aura de elegancia y delicadeza de las que Raven carecía.

Sus curvas eran redondas y pronunciadas, podía adivinarse su generoso pecho debajo del camisón que llevaba. Sintiéndose de pronto fea en presencia de aquella mujer, Raven cruzó sus manos sobre el pecho, aún sin creerse cómo no se había fijado antes en ella.

Y fue entonces cuando se preguntó cómo es que Kid tampoco se había fijado en ella. ¡Si era la mujer más hermosa que había visto en su vida! Estaba segura de que si hubiera nacido hombre, ella había sido la primera en la lista.

Llegó a envidiarla durante unos segundos, pero rápidamente se sacó aquella idea de la cabeza. Según tenía entendido, ella era la hija del hombre más rico del pueblo, gozaba de todos los lujos que toda la buena vida le podía proporcionar. "_Como yo"_, pensó. Pero aquel pensamiento desapareció tan rápido de su cabeza que casi creyó no notarlo.

Después de observarse en silencio un rato, fue ella la que rompió el silencio.

—Así que te marchas. —Comentó ella desde la distancia, como quien no quiere la cosa.

—Sí, me marcho mañana mismo, al amanecer. —Respondió ella, esperando algún grito o reproche por parte de ella al embarcarse en un viaje que quién sabe cómo y cuándo terminaría, con el amor de su vida.

—Te marchas… Con Kid. —Dijo ella, extrañamente serena. Aquello no sonó a pregunta, sino a afirmación.

—Así es. —Contestó Raven, para después puntualizar—. También con Killer. No tienes que sentirte amenazada si crees que voy a robarte a Kid, no estoy interesada en él.

Aquello pareció iluminar su mirada. Aquellas palabras eran las que había querido escuchar durante tantos años… Y justamente eran pronunciadas justo en el momento que él se marchaba.

—Comprendo.

Aquella fue su única respuesta, estaba triste, puesto que tal vez no volvería a ver al pelirrojo. Raven comprendía lo que era un amor de la infancia y lo lacerante que podía llegar a ser verlo embarcándose en un peligroso viaje de futuro incierto.

—No... No tienes que estar triste. Yo me encargaré de que sobreviva, se lo prometí. Convertiré a Kid en el rey de los piratas, así que no te preocupes. Estoy segura de que cuando él regrese se interese un poco en ti. Luego lo demás es cosa tuya…

—Gracias—. Cortó ella de repente, con lágrimas en los ojos—. Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por él en todo este tiempo, antes Kid era un chico sombrío, violento y agresivo. Y, aunque no haya cambiado mucho en esos aspectos, contigo es como si una luz en él volviera a brillar…

—Tú verdaderamente lo amas, ¿verdad?—Comprendió ella por sus palabras, pero sobre todo por su mirada.

—Sí, lo amo con toda mi alma, con todo mí ser. Lo he amado desde que soy una cría y lo seguiré amando hasta mi muerte—. Ella había comenzado ya a sollozar, llevándose el dorso de la muñeca para limpiarse sus húmedos ojos.

Raven entonces comprendió lo que Kid significaba para aquella chica y por un momento sintió pena por ella, pero nada podía cambiarse ya.

—Lo siento, de verdad que lo siento… Pero la decisión ya ha sido tomada, no podemos volver atrás ahora que todo está listo.

Ella asintió lentamente y sorbiendo los mocos e intentando en vano contener las lágrimas que caían incesables sobre sus sonrosadas mejillas, se echó a los brazos de Raven a llorar.

Pasaron largo rato así, ella llorando en el regazo de Raven y esta última abrazándola y acariciándole con dulzura sus cabellos como una madre que consuela a su hija con el corazón roto.

Después de un tiempo de silencio y una vez que su llanto hubo cesado, Raven se dispuso a presentarse.

—Por cierto, mi nombre es Raven Blackdragon. ¿Cuál es el tuyo?—Inquirió, alzándole la barbilla mientras ella la miraba con sus profundos ojos color rubí.

—Soy Rena, Mikoto Rena—. Respondió ella secamente, mientras se separaba de Raven y se erguía para después arreglarse el camisón.

—Es un bonito nombre.

—Tenéis… ¿Tenéis un barco ya?—Preguntó Rena, una vez calmada.

—En realidad, aún no realmente. Tenemos uno pequeño que…—Raven no pudo seguir hablando dado que fue interrumpida por la rubia.

—No se hable más, mi familia tiene barcos de sobra, estoy segura de que podremos adaptaros alguno.

Con una amplia sonrisa Raven abrazó a Rena, agradeciéndole mil y una veces por su amabilidad. Ambas bajaron rápidamente del tejado, corriendo hacia la casa de la de ojos rubí, junto al puerto.

No tardaron mucho en llegar allí, dado que el pueblo era pequeño. Raven quedó impresionada por la pequeña flota que la familia Mikoto poseía. Rena no perdió tiempo y llamó a criados y albañiles para que ayudaran con el barco que ella misma había escogido.

Trabajaron arduamente aquella noche, amueblando el barco, decorándolo y poniéndolo a punto. El mascarón fue la parte más complicada, dado que no había muchos carpinteros que trabajaran de madrugada.

Finalmente terminaron, satisfechas con su trabajo. A la luz de la luna pudieron comprobar lo bien que les había quedado.

Era un balandro bien grande, de estilo gótico/punk y con las velas negras. El mascarón consistía en una gran calavera blanco azulada y la madera del suelo era de un color parecido al morado.

Los camarotes eran sencillos, aún así eran grandes y contaban con todo lo necesario. Un baño propio, un armario que cubría la mayor parte de la pared contigua a la del aseo, un gran escritorio de madera pulida junto con una silla y una cama perfectamente hecha.

Solo tres de los camarotes contaban con camas matrimoniales, si a la de Kid se le podía considerar así. Rena se había empeñado en que Kid tendría que llevarse un agradable recuerdo de ella, por lo que había decidido colocarle una cama King Size en la que perfectamente cabían tres personas bien estiradas sin tocarse entre sí, hecha con las mejores y más caras sábanas del South Blue, con un colchón de primera calidad y una almohada de plumas naturales.

Raven suspiró, Rena pondría cualquier escusa para darle lo mejor a su amigo, ya resignada a su partida. No solo eso, sino que también notó que aquel era el barco más grande de la flota Mikoto.

Levaron el ancla y lo sacaron del pequeño puerto privado de la familia de Rena, llevándolo a una cala algo alejada de miradas curiosas.

No querían llamar la atención a la hora de irse, puesto que así estarían más tranquilos de que nadie se fuera de la lengua con la marina.

Porque todos en aquel pueblo sabían de los 30 millones que caían sobre la cabeza de Raven y el crimen que había cometido. Nadie había osado jamás asesinar a sangre fría a un Dragón Celestial y además liberar a todos sus esclavos, nadie.

No querían que comenzaran a perseguirlos, ya tendrían tiempo suficiente de provocar a la marina.

Contentas con su trabajo, ambas volvieron al pueblo, llegando rápidamente a la gran verja de la mansión Mikoto. Ella se preguntó si Rena se despediría de Kid, pero el sonido de la verja cerrándose le respondió.

Desde el otro lado Rena habló.

— ¿Podrías despedirte de Kid de mi parte? —Aquellas palabras sorprendieron a la morena—. No… no quiero tener problemas con mi familia se ellos descubren que he ayudado a unos piratas.

Al final, se dijo Raven, aquella chica era como todas las demás.

—Por supuesto. —Respondió ella secamente, para después comenzar a caminar hacia su casa, cuando súbitamente se detuvo—. Muchas gracias, Rena.

Dicho esto desapareció como si nunca hubiera estado allí, dejando a la joven rubia muy confundida.

*oOo*

Las primeras luces del amanecer comenzaban a colarse perezosas por el horizonte. Finalmente había llegado el día y no había dormido en toda la noche.

Cansada terminó de prepararse. Llevaba puesta una camiseta básica de asas blanca con una chaqueta de cuero negro por encima de una tonalidad y textura mate pero con algo de brillo. No tenía adornos ni tachuelas, tan solo el puño terminaba en tela fruncida igualmente negra.

Por debajo llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros también negros, bastante ceñidos al cuerpo. Finalmente calzaba con sus botas negras favoritas, con tacón cuadrado bastante bajo y de una tonalidad completamente mate y con cinchas en la parte superior, casi en la rodilla.

Se recogió el pelo en una coleta alta, dejando su flequillo caer grácilmente sobre su ojo derecho. Contenta por el resultado, Raven cogió su mochila —que era extremadamente grande y se encontraba en su límite de capacidad— y su nodachi, hecho esto partió hacia el puerto, donde sus amigos seguramente la estarían esperando.

Caminó a paso ligero por el pueblo, sin mirar a nadie y con una sonrisa sincera plasmada en la cara.

No quería hacer las cosas más tristes de lo que ya eran, por lo que no volvió la vista atrás en ningún momento.

Llegó rápidamente al gran embarcadero de la isla, donde efectivamente sus amigos la estaban esperando. Al parecer se habían mentalizado bastante, puesto que ahora se veían como verdaderos piratas.

Kid llevaba el pecho desnudo, con un cinturón que lo cruzaba donde iban bien sujetos un puñal y un revólver. Sobre sus hombros descansaba un largo abrigo marrón oscuro, con el cuello levantado y forrado de plumaje nórdico y rojo. Como adornos, a cada lado del cierre del abrigo, descansaban unas placas doradas con tres picos cada una. Solo llevaba puesta la manga izquierda, y en sus muñecas podían divisarse varias pulseras y brazaletes de oro.

Su parte de abajo consistía en un pantalón pirata amarillos estampados, con un cinturón igualmente de tela sujetándolos, con otro cinturón de cuero y hebilla redonda por encima. El pantalón terminaba en una caída de tela roja que rodeaba sus pantorrillas. Calzaba unas botas militares negras hasta mitad de pantorrilla.

Como siempre, sus gafas descansaban sobre su frente, sujetando el flequillo del pelirrojo.

Killer, llamaba igualmente la atención como su capitán. Su cara se encontraba cubierta por una máscara de metal azul, con múltiples agujeros, con su pelo rubio cayendo rebelde hasta los tobillos. Raven se dijo mentalmente que después le preguntaría la razón de la máscara.

Vestía con una camisa negra de manga larga estampada a puntos blancos, con el cuello levantado y los botones únicamente abrochados en el medio, dejando a la vista la parte superior e inferior de su pecho.

Llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros, en todo el sentido de la palabra, dado que el sobre pantalón azul celeste con flecos que llevaba por encima le daba la apariencia de uno. Sobre su cintura descansaba un cinturón de tela rojo; también calzaba unos zapatos negros comunes.

Suspiró, sus compañeros eran demasiado llamativos. Entre aquellos dos, la única que parecería normal sería ella.

Raven vestía con unos pantalones vaqueros con los bordes rotos, de un azul bastante oscuro. En el muslo derecho llevaba un cinturón negro donde reposaba una navaja bien afilada. Llevaba una camiseta sin mangas color blanco, con escote medio y por encima una gabardina larga hasta los tobillos, sin ningún adorno y con el cuello levantado.

Calzaba unas botas negras hasta las rodillas. Sobre sus muñecas se encontraban unas muñequeras negras también, mientras que sus manos estaban cubiertas por unos guantes de este mismo color sin dedos.

Para evitar la visión de su cicatriz, la morena aún portaba la bufanda, aún sin ser necesario ocultar las cicatrices de su cuello y muñecas a sus amigos, era una costumbre que ya no podía evitar. Además, no quería llevarse ninguna sorpresa desagradable si alguien le hiciera alguna pregunta incómoda.

Llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta alta y su flequillo caía hacia el lado derecho de su rostro, ocultando levemente el ojo de ella. Éstos estaban levemente delineados, siendo el único maquillaje que portaba.

Cargaba su nodachi al hombro, firmemente sujeta a su cuerpo con una cadena de platino que cruzaba su pecho hasta su cadera.

Con su mochila al hombro y suspirando largamente, reprimió una vez más los deseos de volver la vista atrás. Dispuesta a comenzar una nueva vida de aventuras junto a Killer y Kid, Raven avanzó a paso rápido hacia ellos.

Cuando llegó junto a sus amigos, la morena observó que cada uno cargaba un macuto lleno de lo que supuso que sería ropa. Demasiado sonriente para ser Raven, los otros dos muchachos se extrañaron del comportamiento anormal de su amiga.

—Raven, ¿estás bien? No estarás borracha, ¿verdad?—Inquirió Killer inquisitivamente, a lo que Raven negó efusivamente con la cabeza, para luego responder:

—En realidad, os tengo una sorpresa preparada—. Comentó con una sonrisa aún más amplia—. Es un regalo de Rena, tu acosadora número uno, Kid.

— ¿Qué? Raven, no tenemos tiempo que perder con mierdas de ese tipo. —Dijo Kid, algo cabreado por la actitud de la morena.

—No, idiota. Tú solo calla y sígueme. Os aseguro de que os dejará con la boca abierta.

Caminaron en relativo silencio, cada uno ensimismados en sus pensamientos.

Rápidamente llegaron a la cala donde se encontraba el barco que Rena les había regalado, con una última comprobación a los alrededores por parte de Raven, los tres piratas atravesaron la cueva que conectaba el bosque con la pequeña playa que conectaba con la cala y, una vez salieron de la oscura y rocosa cavidad, ambos hombres se quedaron boquiabiertos.

Y no era para poco, ante ellos se alzaba imponente un barco gigantesco, de velas negras y estilo gótico/punk.

— ¿Mola, eh?—Los chicos estaban demasiado ensimismados para contestar, por lo que Raven siguió hablando—. Es un regalo de Rena, hemos trabajado toda la noche para dejarlo así. Fue una suerte que ninguno de los dos os pasarais por el astillero.

—Es… impresionante. —Consiguió articular Kid.

—Pues espera a verlo por dentro. —Respondió la morena con una gran sonrisa, guiando a los hombres hacia la escala que colgaba de uno de los bordes.

Aunque ninguno de los tres la usó, simplemente dieron un salto para llegar a la cubierta.

Los ojos ambarinos de Kid y los azulados de Killer recorrieron el barco entero, aún sin creerse lo que veían.

Pudieron observar todas las provisiones desperdigadas por aquí y por allá, a lo que Raven se apresuró a explicar:

—No tuvimos tiempo de ordenarlo totalmente, pero las provisiones fue lo único que nos quedó sin terminar. Eso sí, el Jolly Roger queda a tu elección ahora, Kid— Dijo Raven, después de sacar una gran bandera negra junto con unos cuantos pinceles y un bote de pintura blanca.— ¿Quieres saber que nombre tenía el barco original?— Inquirió ella.

—Ilumíname—Comentó no muy de acuerdo con no poder escoger el nombre.

—Su nombre es Magnees. —Respondió Raven divertida por la reacción del pelirrojo.

El nombre sonaba bien y además concordaba a la perfección con el motivo del barco, ni siquiera Kid hubiera podido pensar un nombre mejor.

Emocionados, Killer y Raven comenzaron a ordenar la cubierta mientras Kid se daba un paseo por el barco. Era grande, espacioso, imponía mucho y además contaba con unos calabozos de los que hasta Impel Down envidiaría.

No pasó mucho hasta que el barco se echó a la mar. Evidentemente nadie fue a despedirlos, pero tampoco les molestó. Tenían nombre, una insignia y un gran barco del que presumir, no necesitaban lazos emocionales que los ataran aún más a aquel pueblo.

Con una sonrisa deseosa, Eustass se encaramó a la barandilla del segundo piso mientras observaba como el sol ascendía perezoso por el horizonte.

A su lado, su primer hombre y la morena contemplaban también el amanecer de su nueva aventura.


	3. Comienzan los problemas

**Empty Hearts. **

Capítulo 2: Comienzan los problemas, la batalla que acecha. 

Podría decir que no estaba muy contenta con su primer destino planificado en el mapa y señalado por el log pose. Sí que estaba muy emocionada porque aquella sería la primera isla que visitarían en su larga y peligrosa aventura, pero eso no quería decir que estuviera de acuerdo con las políticas de aquel lugar.

Aquello era muy simple, toda mujer que entrara allí, podría darse instantáneamente por muerta. Esa isla era un dominio puramente de hombres, en el cual las pocas mujeres que había eran violadas, explotadas, asesinadas y esclavizadas diariamente, sin poder siquiera quejarse ni resistirse… O su destino sería peor del que ya sufrían.

Había hablado con Kid y Killer sobre a aquel lugar y finalmente habían decidido que solamente recogerían las provisiones que necesitaban, esperarían el día y medio que debían aguantar para que el log pose se cargara y después se marcharían como si nunca hubieran existido.

Y es que lo más probable es que todas las miradas se dirigirían a ella y bien llegaran, a ninguno de los tres le gustaba eso.

Previsiblemente fue así, no hubo un solo hombre de la isla de Hora* que no observara a Raven con odio, ira y deseo, todos estos sentimientos entremezclados. Kid y Killer se encontraban firmemente situados a ambos flancos de ella para evitar cualquier acercamiento, independientemente de si ella supiera defenderse sola o no.

Porque sabían que aquella era su debilidad, nada pudo hacer ella ante las náuseas que acudieron a su garganta ante la horrible visión de la miserable vida que allí las mujeres tenían. Sabía que eso era un arma de doble filo, aquella aversión a la esclavitud era a la vez su mayor debilidad y su más grande fortaleza.

No podía permitirse flaquear en un momento como ese.

Tenía que parecer lo más segura de sí misma que le fuera posible, no podía aparentar debilidad ante aquellos seres que se hacían llamar hombres. Porque si aquello llegaba a suceder, Raven instantáneamente se convertiría en la _presa_, el premio más codiciado que alguno de esos hombres podrían llegar a soñar alguna vez en su vida.

A pasos firmes y con la decisión pintada en la mirada avanzó por las amplias calles que constituían la única ciudad de la isla de Hora: _End's Land*_.

Un nombre que quedaría grabado a fuego en su mente.

Vestía una gabardina negra que le llegaba por los tobillos, con capucha —que llevaba puesta— y unos pantalones vaqueros azul oscuro bastante holgados con unos botines negros. No quería llamar la atención más de lo necesario, por lo que había procurado ocultar su rostro con las sombras de la capucha.

Su nodachi no se encontraba situada en su espalda como siempre, sino que era sostenida por una fina mano enguantada con mucha firmeza, esperando el momento adecuado para usarla.

Entraron en la primera taberna que encontraron; las provisiones podrían esperar.

Se sentaron en la mesa más alejada de la puerta, en una de las esquinas del local, donde la escasa luz que llegaba provenía de una antigua lámpara demasiado antigua para funcionar correctamente.

Todas las miradas se posaron en los recién llegados; con suerte ninguno de ellos se habría percatado de que ella era una mujer.

No tendrían problemas para pelear, pero estaban demasiado horrorizados con aquella isla como para hacerlo.

Un tanto insegura, Raven bajó su capucha mimetizándose con la pared que tenía detrás gracias a su pelo negro y a la oscuridad de aquel sector del bar.

Pero sus azulinos ojos no eran algo que pasara fácilmente desapercibido, comprendió el misterioso hombre de la barra rápidamente. Al igual que ellos, tan solo era un viajero, pero estaba seguro de que conocía aquellos ojos, aunque no recordara de qué.

Le lanzó una moneda al tabernero y se marchó de allí, mirando de reojo a la morena en el proceso. Bastó con una mirada de advertencia de Kid para que saliera de aquel bar rápidamente, perdiéndose en las sucias y descuidadas calles de End's Land.

Mientras tanto, los piratas de Kid pidieron unas cuantas cervezas, dando cuenta de ellas rápidamente. Sintiendo como el alcohol barato quemaba en su garganta, Raven contuvo una mueca de asco, aquello sabía realmente a mierda.

Suspirando, alzó la vista para después recorrer con sus orbes color zafiro la totalidad de la estancia. No era nada del otro mundo, a decir verdad. Paredes de escarchada y muebles viejos y probablemente podridos; a decir verdad no quería saberlo.

Examinó a todos los hombres que se encontraban allí, esperando encontrar algún elemento que le indicara peligro, pero no fue así. Eran simples hombres violentos, pero ninguno suponía amenaza alguna para ellos.

O eso esperaba.

No debía apresurarse, tal vez se encontrara alguna sorpresa desagradable en aquella isla.

Un poco más tranquila, regresó su mirada hacia sus compañeros, que hablaban en voz baja mientras bebían ron. Con una mueca de asco ingirió el resto del contenido de su jarra, jurando no volver a beber aquella mierda en su vida.

Se preguntaba cómo hacían Kid y Killer para aguantar un sabor tan asqueroso como aquel.

Sin darle mayor importancia comenzó a prestar atención a la conversación que mantenían sus amigos.

—Así que cuando salgamos de aquí, buscaremos una posada y mañana estaremos de vuelta al mar, lejos de toda esta mierda. —Habló Kid, con su característico lenguaje soez.

—¿Y qué tienes pensado, Kid? Estoy seguro que pondrán demasiadas pegas para pasar con ella…—Continuó Killer.

—Eso no es cierto. —Cortó rápidamente Raven, para después continuar con la explicación—. Según tengo entendido, en End's Land hay hombres que tienen mujeres como si fueran sus mascotas, ¿verdad? Pues simplemente, cuando entremos a la posada, Kid será mi dueño.

Los dos la miraron con la boca abierta, aquello lo había dicho con tanta simpleza, como si no le importaran las consecuencias de sus palabras.

—Tú… ¿Tú te escuchaste? ¿¡Pero qué mierda estás diciendo, Raven!? No permitiré que nadie más sea dueño de tu vida, no después de lo jodidamente mal que lo has pasado. —Gritó Kid, completamente fuera de sí.

—¿Incluso si la persona que coarta mi libertad eres tú, Kid? Solo será una simple actuación, nada más. No es como si no estuviera acostumbrada a recibir órdenes tuyas. —Contestó ella, restándole importancia al asunto.

—Tú no lo entiendes, Raven. Maldita sea, no serán solo órdenes, ¡tendrás que convertirte en una verdadera esclava! Joder, yo no pienso golpearte de esa manera, ni obligarte a nada que tú no…

Ella le interrumpió.

—No se trata de eso, Kid. Con que les demos una buena escenita nos dejarán en paz durante el tiempo que nos quedemos aquí. —Aclaró Raven—. Ya te he dicho que tengo un plan.

Ambos hombres se inclinaron hacia ella, esperando que los iluminara.

—Te escucho.

*oOo*

Aquello se les estaba yendo de las manos.

Tras salir del bar e internarse en un callejón vacío, Raven había pillado a Kid por sorpresa, golpeándose ella misma con la guarda de su espada.

Cortó su rostro, rasgó sus brazos y rompió un poco su camiseta, todo acompañado de gritos agónicos. Todo era una actuación por supuesto, pero a Kid le sorprendía lo bien que podía fingir su nakama que alguien le estaba dando una paliza.

Killer, que se había marchado de allí en el momento que el plan había dado inicio, tampoco quería quedarse a contemplar el espectáculo.

Cuando salieron del callejón, todas las miradas se dirigieron a la morena. Las de los hombres extrañadas y deseosas y las de las pocas mujeres que allí había con infinita lástima y comprensión.

El verdadero show comenzaba ahora.

Kid la arrastró hacia él mientras rasgaba completamente su camiseta con una sonrisita sádica, le mordió el cuello, dejando una marca evidente en él para después cargarla al hombro como si fuera un saco de patatas.

Aquello bastó para que nadie volviera a acercarse a Raven.

Pero ninguno contaba con que unos ojos rojos como la sangre hubieran contemplado la escena también.

*oOo*

Unos callejones más adelante, todo volvió a la normalidad.

Raven se cerró la chaqueta hasta el cuello, dejando la marca de propiedad al aire por si acaso. No es que verdaderamente lo necesitara, pero no quería imaginarse lo que pasaría si alguno de aquellos hombres tuviera a mano esposas de Kairoseki y un barril con agua de mar.

Sí, se dijo Raven, todo aquello era por su propia seguridad. Kid y ella eran amigos que se ayudaban el uno al otro, nada más. Era el deber de Kid mantener a su tripulación a salvo.

Con un suspiro, autorizó a Kid a darse la vuelta. Permitió que examinara su herida, pero tampoco quería que se preocupara, así que logró convencerlo de que no le dolía.

Era una verdad a medias. Le dolía bastante, pero era demasiado tozuda como para admitirlo, incluso no lo aceptaba ni ella misma.

Algún día lograría dejar de ser esa muñequita de porcelana a la que Kid y Killer siempre protegían, eso lo tenía muy claro.

No tardaron demasiado en llegar a la posada, que distaba mucho de llegar a cumplir las condiciones higiénicas necesarias para la vida…

Sí, ya se estaba poniendo exquisita.

Sería solo una noche, al fin y al cabo. No tenía que preocuparse por nada más, tenía una cama en la que dormir y su seguridad parcialmente asegurada, ¿podría pedir algo más?

Desde luego, en aquel horrible pueblo, no.

Cenaron en la taberna contigua a la posada, sin casi incidencias.

Se estaban levantando cuando aquel hombre de pelo azul en punta y ojos color rubí les impidió la salida. Era alto y musculoso, tenía una cicatriz en el lado derecho de su rostro, que a Raven no pudo resultarle más conocida.

Llevaba un abrigo negro largo, con plumas azules desde el cuello hasta el pecho y con las magas sin poner. Vestía una camiseta morada con el cuello levantado y unos pantalones negros brillantes, junto con unos zapatos de vestir azules.

Su mano reposaba en la empuñadura de su espada, mientras que la otra se encontraba metida en su bolsillo.

Miró a Kid desafiante, invitándolo a dar un paso en falso. Pero poco duró aquella batalla de miradas, pues rápidamente sus orbes se posaron sobre la única mujer de la tripulación.

A Raven le resultó demasiado conocido. Pero Kid no le dio la oportunidad de reconocerlo.

—Apártate.

Así de simple continuó su camino, mas aquel hombre no se lo permitió.

—Si tuvieras una recompensa ahora mismo, Eustass Kid, te encarcelaría inmediatamente, pero no es contigo con quien deseo hablar.

Aún no había apartado los ojos de ella. Raven no tuvo problema en devolverle la mirada desafiante, pero aún había algo que la inquietaba.

—Si piensas que voy a entregarte a mi nakama estás muy equivocado, marine estúpido.— Kid interpuso con su cuerpo la competición de miradas entre Raven y aquel desconocido.

—Pues entonces, creo que tendremos un problema, pirata. —Se detuvo un momento para seguir hablando—. Sobre la cabeza de esta mujer caen 30 millones de beris, además de los crímenes de liberación de esclavos y… el asesinato de un Tenryuubito.

Después de estas palabras, el silencio reinó en aquella taberna. Raven llevó sus manos al cuello mientras cerraba con fuerza los ojos.

Kid iba a meterse en un problema por salvarla, ahora por fin recordaba a aquel hombre.

—Sorano Kei, contraalmirante de la marina. No esperaba verte por aquí… Mejor dicho, no esperaba verte de nuevo. —Con una sonrisa opacada por el reconocimiento, Raven lo observó por encima del hombro de Kid, sorprendiéndolo.

—¿Cómo? ¿Le conoces?

Killer, que hasta entonces se había mantenido en silencio, comenzó a atar cabos. Recordando la única vez que Raven les había hablado de su pasado.

Flashback.

_La noche caía sobre el bosque; Raven, Killer y Kid habían caído rendidos uno al lado del otro después de un arduo entrenamiento. Estaban cubiertos de sudor, tierra y sangre, pero a ninguno parecía importarles._

_Se mantuvieron en silencio un buen rato, disfrutando de los breves momentos en tranquilidad juntos, hasta que Raven habló. _

—_¿Para qué entrenamos tanto, si siempre nos quedaremos en esta isla? Digo, ¿tenemos algún propósito que verdaderamente valga la pena para destrozarnos así?—Reflexionó ella, rompiendo el silencio. _

_Kid y Killer lo pensaron durante un rato, pero finalmente encontraron una respuesta. El pelirrojo fue el primero en responder. _

—_Tengo que ser fuerte, no puedo dejar que nadie me venza de nuevo. Yo seré algún día… El rey de los piratas. _

_Esto provocó las carcajadas de Raven y Killer, que Kid rápidamente acalló con un rugido enfadado. _

—_Es un buen motivo, pero parece algo muy difícil. Gold Roger era realmente fuerte Kid, pero si esa es tu decisión… Supongo que algún día saldremos a la mar contigo y te ayudaremos a convertirte en el rey de los piratas. _

_Aquello le arrancó una sonrisa a Kid, mientras que Killer respondía a su manera. _

—_Si alguna vez saliera de aquí sería únicamente para vencer al mejor espadachín del mundo. —Comentó el rubio._

_Ambos, pelirrojo y morena voltearon a mirarlo extrañados, ninguno de ellos sabía de las ambiciones de su amigo._

—_Pues yo… Yo quiero regresar a Shabondy algún día. Volver a ver a mi familia… Quién sabe, tal me quedara con ellos una temporada. —Con una sonrisa nostálgica, Raven miró al cielo mientras sus amigos la interrogaban. _

—_¿Vivías en Shabondy?—Preguntaron entre gritos de asombro ambos compañeros. _

—_Sí, pero es un lugar muy peligroso. Por aquel entonces yo quería ser marine, convertirme en una almirante y detener a todos los piratas que se atrevieran a poner un pie en mi isla… Pero era demasiado joven e ingenua, no me gusta el Gorosei y nunca en la vida trabajaré para él. _

—_Y queriendo alejarte lo mayormente posible de ese lugar terminaste en esta isla, ¿me equivoco? —Reflexionó acertadamente Killer. _

—_Exacto, Shabondy puede tornarse en ocasiones un infierno. Y a mí… eso no me gustaba. Por eso terminé en el South Blue, en vuestra isla. _

—_Pero para llegar allí tendrás que superar muchos obstáculos y vencer a muchos enemigos, ¿no crees?—Intervino Kid, observándola. _

—_Sí… Al igual que vosotros, yo persigo un objetivo extremadamente difícil, pero no pienso rendirme ante ello. —Habló Raven, pensado en los Tenryuubitos y en la Marina—. Por eso tenemos que hacernos fuertes, los más fuertes y ser como las estrellas que más brillan en el cielo:__** Las Supernovas.**_

_Raven cerró los ojos, dando por terminada la conversación. _

Fin Flashback. 

El rubio regresó su mirada hacia la discusión que acontecía ante sus azulinos ojos, estaba seguro de que aquello terminaría mal.

—Atrévete a poner un solo dedo encima de mi nakama y te aseguro que desearás haber nacido sin ellos. —Amenazó Kid, comenzando a ejercer su poder magnético.

—Que así sea. —Kei convirtió su mano en una garra completamente negra mientras envestía a Kid, pero no contaba con que el filo de una nodachi se interpusiera en su camino.

—Atácale y considérate muerto, Sorano. —Raven lo observó con decisión pintada en la mirada.

Dicho esto volvió el filo contra él, cortando la mitad del techo con el retroceso. Avanzó hacia Kei mientras guardaba su espada nuevamente en la guarda y extendía la mano sobre su pecho.

—Tan sólo porque alguna vez fuiste mi amigo te daré una muerte rápida—Con una sonrisa sádica Raven comenzó ejecutar el empuje de vacío sobre él, mas no contó con que una garra se estrellara contra su estómago, elevándola y atravesándola.

—No has sido la única que mejoró tras estos 6 años, Raven. Ya no soy el mismo niñato que conociste alguna vez.

La soltó contra el suelo, esperando limpiar su sangre de las garras, mas lo único que encontró sobre sus zarpas fue una extraña sensación de vacío.

Raven se reía desde el suelo, levantándose únicamente con la ropa algo rasgada.

—Parece que la marina no está muy informada, Contraalmirante Kei, porque me parece extraño que un marine capacitado ataque a una logia sin Haki.

De una patada lo mandó contra la pared. No esperaba haberlo vencido sin ni siquiera usar su fruta, por lo que no le sorprendió que se levantara de entre los escombros tan tranquilamente.

Pero lo que no se esperaba fue que otro marine apareciera por la puerta, alguien a quien Raven conocía a la perfección.

Sabía que debía dejar los recuerdos olvidados, pero en aquellos momentos le era complicado impedir que rodillas le fallaran y las piernas se le doblaran.

—Kori…

Ante ella una mujer rubia, de ojos azules tan claros como el cielo, de medidas increíbles y de mirada tan fría que congelaba se alzaba elegante y firme, con la belleza que la caracterizaba.

—Ha sido mucho tiempo, Raven. Pero creo que ya va siendo hora de solucionar lo que quedó sin hacer, ¿verdad?

La morena apretó los puños, en verdad su amiga había cambiado mucho. Tampoco la culpaba.

—Será… será mejor que solucionemos esto en otra parte, Kori.

Raven le dirigió una mirada significativa a sus dos amigos, alertándoles del peligro que suponía Kei tanto para ellos como para ella misma.

—De acuerdo.

Ambas mujeres se encaminaron a la salida, sin preocuparse del gran híbrido entre tigre y humano que se alzaba imponente a su lado.

La diosa vacía confió en que sus compañeros saldrían de esta. No pudo dedicarles más de un pensamiento, dado que aquella mujer no le dio tiempo a nada más.

Ahora debía concentrarse en la pelea.

**Glosario. **

Hora: Significa horror. No se me ocurría nada mejor, así que esto fue lo que resultó de mi poca imaginación.

End's Land: Inversión del nombre de un cabo inglés, Land's End. Donde la tierra termina, me pareció adecuado, pero no para tomarlo literalmente, sino para darle otro significado. Algo así como… donde la humanidad termina.

**Curiosidades. **

Este capítulo fue el que más edité de todas las historias que he escrito, por eso tal vez me quedara tan corto.

Fueron suprimidas más de 2000 palabras que no me terminaban de gustar y que la cambiarían todo el sentido al capítulo de encontrarse aún.

Kei y Kori fueron esclavos junto con Raven, pero no será hasta el capítulo siguiente cuando se revele el porqué de su odio hacia ella.

Finalmente me decidí por un apodo para nuestra prota: La diosa vacía. Algo así como "Sora no Megami". Creo que le queda bien por sus poderes, pero se entenderá el significado completo en la secuela.

Esta historia tendrá secuela, de más o menos la misma extensión que esta historia tendrá y una pequeña precuela de no más de cinco capítulos.

En este flashback intenté darle mucha importancia a la promesa indirecta que hacen de convertirse en Supernovas, espero que se haya notado. Hahahaha.

**N/A: **Actualizo hoy, jueves, porque el domingo no podré hacerlo. ¡Me voy al Salón del Manga de Barcelona a ver a Hiro Mashima! Aún estoy que no me lo creo.

Fuera de eso… Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, dejen reviews ¡y que pasen un feliz día de todos los santos!


	4. Volveremos a vernos

**Empty Hearts. **

Capítulo 3: Volveremos a vernos. 

Podía oír los latidos de su propio corazón chocar alocadamente contra sus oídos, recordándole que todo aquello era real, que no era un sueño.

Su respiración, ligeramente descontrolada la acompañaba a cada paso que firmemente daba sobre el suelo de aquella corrompida isla.

No habían pasado ni dos minutos después de dejar a Kid con Kei cuando múltiples explosiones se hicieron audibles. Sabía que su capitán era fuerte, pero el comodoro contaba con la experiencia de la que Kid carecía.

Cerró sus ojos momentáneamente, deseando que sus dos amigos pudieran arreglárselas.

Aunque ahora no podía darse el lujo de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera su batalla. Kori se había detenido unos pasos más adelante, justo en el centro de lo que parecía ser un terreno baldío.

Sus rubios cabellos se mecían salvajemente con el viento que soplaba, otorgándole una inigualable aura de misterio y poder.

Un choque de miradas lo desató todo, el cielo y el mar chocaron, desatando la tempestad.

No necesitaron de palabras para comenzar la pelea, como si fuera un acto coordinado, ambas alzaron sus espadas al mismo tiempo, dictaminando el resultado de aquel encuentro.

El viento sopló en ese momento, cargado de un extrañamente cómodo silencio, dándoles tiempo a las luchadoras a prepararse para la batalla.

No pasó ni un segundo cuando ambos filos chocaron, provocando que chispas azules saltaran. Acero contra acero, voluntad contra voluntad, las antiguas conocidas se enfrentaron.

Y la batalla comenzó.

Tuvo que esquivar una estocada por parte de la mujer, aunque sabía que aquella no era su habilidad Kori era muy buena en el manejo de la espada, no por nada era comodoro en la Marina.

Sus recuerdos sobre ella eran difusos, pero aún podía hacer memoria de su fruta del diablo. Junto con ella, Kori y Kei habían pertenecido a un lote de esclavos con poderes de Akuma no Mi especialmente raros, tal como su Logia o la Zoan Despertar de Kei.

Conocedora de su habilidad en ataque a cualquier distancia, Raven tuvo que moverse rápidamente, esquivando, cortando y golpeando fuertemente. Sabía que no podía darse el lujo de perder un solo segundo preparando algún ataque, porque sino ella aprovecharía el momento para atacar con todo lo que tenía.

Pronto a su alrededor apareció un perímetro claramente visible, indicándole que la verdadera batalla comenzaba ahora.

Intentó desaparecerse fuera del gran habitáculo, pero rápidamente fue ralentizada, hasta que la velocidad de sus pasos ni siquiera generaba un movimiento visible.

Kori no perdió el tiempo regodeándose, rápidamente cortó su espalda, abrió heridas en sus brazos y en el momento en que iba a atravesar su abdomen el acero chocó contra una superficie extremadamente dura.

Cuando alzó la mirada se encontró con que el pecho y el estómago de su contrincante se habían convertido en un material más duro y resistente que el diamante. Haki, supuso.

Sí… ella sabía quiénes habían sido sus maestros y no dudaba en que el Haki hubiera sido una de sus principales enseñanzas.

No le quedaban más opciones, entonces. El tiempo volvió a correr para Raven y sorpresivamente ella se abalanzó sobre la rubia, cayendo sobre su espalda y estampándola contra el suelo.

Ambas armas volaron de sus respectivas dueñas, clavándose unos metros más allá, muy lejos del alcance de ninguna de las luchadoras.

Concentrándose en el cuerpo bajo ella, la morena presionó fuertemente sus manos contra los brazos de la otra mujer inmovilizándola. Kori se revolvió durante algunos segundos, maldiciendo su lentitud a la hora de saldar cuentas. Pero ella era una mujer inteligente y sabía cuando parar.

—No vamos a matarnos entre nosotras, Kori. Acabo de llegar a esta isla y no tengo pensado hacer enemigos ya. —Rápida y concisa Raven explicó, intentando que sus palabras sonaran indiferentes y cortantes.

—En eso te equivocas, tú ya tienes enemigos, Raven. Tantos que no podrías contar ni con todos los dedos de tus manos y pies. Y nuestra enemistad… nuestra enemistad ya viene de antes. —Inconforme con la situación en la que se encontraba Kori respondió serena y tranquila, pero con un toque de veneno en la voz.

Pero aquellas palabras no tuvieron la reacción deseada sobre la diosa vacía. En vez de soltarla o defenderse simplemente hundió más la cabeza de la mujer a la que tenía inmovilizada.

—Así es el mundo, Kori. Y tú lo sabes mejor que nadie, ambas vimos cosas que nadie debería ver y míranos, mira dónde hemos terminado. —Pensando durante algunos segundos sus próximas palabras, la mujer continuó—. No tengo escusa alguna para ese día, pero desde aquel entonces ambas hemos cambiado. Ya no soy la niña que conociste, ni la adolescente que te liberó. Ahora soy una pirata y tú eres una marine, los caminos que tomamos son completamente distintos ahora y si insistes en culparme por ello, hazlo.

De un salto liberó a la rubia, incorporándose y recogiendo su espada. Aquella respuesta indiferente provocó una sensación burbujeante en la garganta de la ojiazul. No se esperaba aquella contestación. Si antes llegaba a despreciar a la que anteriormente había sido su compañera, ahora comprendía que aquella sensación era un aborrecimiento que rozaba la indiferencia malsana.

Si se replanteaba la relación que había tenido con la morena comprendía que aquello era normal, algo previsible y completamente entendible por su parte, y Raven lo comprendía. Durante su estadía juntas no habían intercambiado más de dos palabras, no querían ni habrían podido. Se cruzaban en el pasillo, conectaban miradas vacías y después una u otra desaparecían por pasillos extremadamente lejanos entre sí.

No se les permitía establecer contacto alguno con cualquier otro preso, por lo que las celdas eran individuales, pero aún si no lo hubieran sido, nadie allí tenía ni ánimos, ni las fuerzas suficientes para hablar.

El día en que la vio allí de pie junto a su celda pensó que estaba delirando por sus heridas o por el maltrato, pero no había sido un delirio toda aquella sangre, ni el sonido de la puerta abriéndose junto con la de otros presos, tampoco lo fueron sus silenciosas órdenes ni las secas indicaciones.

Había liberado a los presos que había podido, había matado a un Tenryuubito en su fuga y los había abandonado allí, en Mariejoa, a su suerte. Por lo menos les había lanzado las llaves de sus collares explosivos y de sus cadenas, sin tiempo para liberarse a ella misma.

Y lo único que pudo sentir en el momento del abrumador sonido de las explosiones fue odio y resentimiento, algo tan profundo que borró rápidamente la única pizca de agradecimiento que había aflorado en su interior.

Había conseguido escapar de allí por los pelos y, junto a Kei, un esclavo que verdaderamente había colaborado en su huída borraron sus huellas del mapa.

Pronto tuvo noticias de Raven Blackdragon, apodada "La Diosa Vacía", conocida por el asesinato de un Dragon Celestial y la liberación de cantidad de esclavos usuarios de frutas del diablo.

Ella había sido la cabecilla de la fuga e indudablemente obtuvo las justas consecuencias. Fue perseguida por marines y cazarrecompensas durante algún tiempo, hasta que su nombre fue prácticamente olvidado, tan solo mencionado de cuando en cuando por algún marine o pirata de turno.

Tal como Kori y Kei, Raven borró todo rastro de existencia sobre lo que alguna vez fue y lo último que supo de ella fue que había sido vista en el barco de un piratilla con una fama mínima, camino a la Reverse Mountain.

Y curiosamente, justo cuando aquella noticia escapó de los labios de aquel viejo tabernero fue cuando Kori decidió hacerse marine, dispuesta a encontrar a Raven y a hacerle pegar por todos los crímenes que había cometido.

Podía haberla liberado, sí. Probablemente si Raven no la hubiera salvado de aquel infierno seguiría allí, también. Pero de lo que no tenía duda era que no olvidaría aquella indiferencia hacia su persona y hacia los demás esclavos por parte de la morena.

Esperaría el tiempo necesario, aprendería a luchar y a dominar su Akuma no Mi. Forjaría su identidad en la Marina y sería recordada, solo para que el día de su reencuentro ella pudiera mirarle a la cara y saber que cometió un error al abandonarla junto con los demás esclavos en Mariejoa.

Sin embargo, ahora que la tenía delante pudo comprobar que aquella mentalidad no le serviría a partir de ahora, que Raven había madurado a fuerza de golpes y que sin darse cuenta, ella también lo había hecho.

Pero nada de eso cambiaría sus ansias de venganza. Simplemente no podía hacerlo, porque si lo hacía se estaría perdiendo a sí misma, estaría olvidando que gracias a ese resentimiento ella había conseguido una voluntad a prueba de fuego… o eso pensaba ella.

Porque Raven se había dado cuenta, ambas habían cambiado y aceptaba el odio de Kori hacia ella, pero sabía a la perfección que algo tan simple como aquello no podía haberla llevado hasta donde estaba.

Raven no era tan importante, en aquel momento era fácilmente olvidable, nadie sabía de quien hablabas hasta que mencionabas el crimen que había cometido. Pero ella se aseguraría de que eso cambiara.

Tanto Kori como Kei, el resto del mundo, todos tendrían que temerla y recordarla como la pirata que era. No podía demostrar debilidad alguna y siendo como era…

Tendría que cambiar, no instantáneamente, pero a la larga tendría que hacerlo. El mar se encargaría, se dijo, pero también ella debía comenzar aquel movimiento. No podía quedarse sentada a esperar mágicamente su cambio, porque si lo hacía pecaría de ignorante y aquello podía llegar a costarle caro.

Más violenta, más agresiva, fuerte, desalmada, malvada y despreciable. Así tenía que verla el resto del mundo; Raven se encargaría que le creyeran tan mala como Kori lo hacía.

Así se aseguraría de que nadie tuviese el valor necesario para preguntarle nunca.

Pero aún quedaba tiempo para eso y aunque disponía del necesario y más, tenía que asegurarse de atar los cabos sueltos o simplemente… dejarlos a la deriva, bien lejos de ella.

No iba a matar a Kori hoy, tal como la rubia no la mataría a ella en ese momento.

Esperaba que Kei hubiese abandonado ya la pelea con su capitán y Killer. No podía perder más tiempo, por lo que rápidamente enfundó su nodachi y partió con dirección al pueblo, observando las altas columnas de humo, dispersas por la ciudad de End's Land.

Kori la observó marcharse, no sin antes dejando bien claras sus intenciones.

—Volveremos a vernos, Raven; y terminaremos con lo que dejamos varado hoy. —Hablando alto y claro Kori se dirigió a la morena, que se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca para escucharla.

Continuó su camino sin responder a aquella promesa de batalla e, internándose en los árboles caminó a paso rápido hacia la taberna.

*oOo*

Tal y como esperaba, los restos del local yacían dispersos por los alrededores, mientras que la ciudad mostraba síntomas de una batalla campal. Hacía poco que habían dejado de oírse explosiones, por lo que supuso que Kei demasiado malherido para continuar con la batalla había regresado junto a Kori.

Sujetándose el costado y sangrando profusamente por la espalda y con un dolor horrible en los brazos caminó a duras penas por la destrozada ciudad. Ya nadie se atrevía a mirarla, todos estaban demasiado ocupados recuperando lo que podían de los escombros.

Encontró a sus amigos unas calles después, ambos sentados sobre el suelo quemado, igual de malheridos que ella. Killer tenía un zarpazo en el costado, del que seguramente quedaría cicatriz y todo el lado derecho de su cuerpo estaba quemado.

Por lo que sabía, el comodoro Kei, aparte de ser usuario de una Zoan Despertar era un experto en pirotecnia, por lo que no dudaba que hubiera decidido volar a su compañero en pedazos.

Kid por su parte mostraba heridas profundas en el pecho y en los brazos, su abrigo había desaparecido, probablemente incinerado en alguna explosión y sus gafas de ingeniero estaba rotas, colgando sobre su frente.

En cuanto a su estado solo podía describirse como lamentable. Tenía el pelo lleno de hollín, tierra y sangre y su ropa estaba desgarrada. Manchas oscuras cubrían su atuendo y tenía la cara completamente manchada de tierra y sangre.

Se acercó a sus amigos a paso rápido, en el barco era ella por ahora la que se encargaba de las labores de médico y las quemaduras de Killer no tenían buena pinta.

Estaba lejos de saber qué alcance y qué consecuencias podían tener sobre el cuerpo de su amigo, pero de lo que estaba segura era de que necesitaba atención médica y ya.

—Kid, tenemos que llevar a Killer al barco; ahora. —Su tono de voz era distinto, al igual que sus maneras de dirigirse al pelirrojo. Anteriormente se habría preocupado por su estado de salud, pero necesitaba cambiar y era en las pequeñas cosas donde más se reflejaba.

—No es necesaria tanta urgencia, estoy perfectamente. —Killer, orgulloso como ninguno se incorporó de un pequeño salto, agarrando su hombro derecho en el proceso.

Debía de dolerle y mucho.

—Tenemos que movernos. —Kid no se molestó en preguntar si se encontraban bien, al fin y al cabo la misma Raven le acababa de recordar que no era alguien por el que tenía que ocuparse de proteger y cuidar todo el día.

Él también necesitaba cambiar.

—La Marina no tardará en llegar, seguramente ya estén sobre alerta y en movimiento. —Con esa alerta por parte del rubio los tres se pusieron en marcha. Orgullosos como ninguno, los tres caminaron erguidos, con la cabeza bien alta y con una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro.

Habían sobrevivido a su primera pelea fuera de su isla y la sensación era realmente reconfortante.

Aquello tan solo era el principio y al final llegarían tan alto como habían apuntado.

**Hora de los revieeeeeeeeeews. **

**HainesHause**, muchas gracias por la corrección. En esta historia será pues "Kara no Megami". Tampoco es que lo use mucho, pues como verás siempre me refiero a ella en español. Pero igualmente tengo pensado utilizar el de "Sora no Megami" para la secuela, pero no quiero darte spoilers, así que me dejaré calladitas las razones. :3 Gracias por dejar tu opinión, espero que el desarrollo tanto de los próximos capítulos como el de este te gusten.

**Tannys H**, gracias por avisarme. Realmente no sabía que se viera así. Tal vez es porque yo ya tengo la historia completa en la cabeza y no puedo verla desde ese lado. Por otra parte, lo del cambio de personalidad de Kid no es eso propiamente dicho. En este capítulo te habrás dado cuenta del porqué. Como todos los personajes, su personalidad va formándose a lo largo de toda la serie, que es justo lo que yo pretendo hacer con Kid y Killer. Ya verás que cuando llegue a Shabondy serán igual de malotes y genialosos como son en One Piece realmente. ¿Sobre el protagonismo de Kid? Esta historia no narra las aventuras de Kid como tales, sino las de mi personaje y de sus vivencias en One Piece, Kid está ahí y tendrá su protagonismo, pero particularmente esta historia no se centra en él. Espero que en los siguientes capítulos vayas viendo el cambio con respecto a Raven y no pienses lo mismo que ahora :D (Porque para ser Mary Sue, le falta muuuuuuuuuuuuucho, que no la pinto como la mujer perfecta x'D)


End file.
